sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden sapphire (Steven watcher)
Golden sapphire is a gem that is controlled be Steven watcher and he goes by the name of Gold. ''Appearances Golden sapphire first appeared in KRPII then later came back in gem party. Abilities Golden sapphire has the ability of electrokynisis and he can summon the staff of midas that turns objects into gold. Relationships Celestite In the RP Celestites Choice he is one of Celests boyfriends/girlfriends the rest being Jet and Gregite who is a fusion between the gems Magnetite and Pyrite. In an alternate reality that is featured in Celestites Choice he has two kids Morning Flower and Jonathan. Personality He is kind but is unstable when it comes to his past as of all his past friends dead exept one who was brainwashed and turned into a ruthless killing machine. Appearance TBA here is some concept art by saltypearl The third one is by the one and only Agunachopace The fourth is by yarana The last one is a drawing by Ruby (Periandlapis007) and is the basis for the third. Gemology'' * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Category:Roleplay characters Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Watcher's characters Category:Approved Characters Category:When War Begins Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Sapphires Category:Corundum